Black Orchid parts seven to twelve
by andarielle
Summary: Learn more about our mysterious heroine, somewhat humerous.


PART SEVEN  
  
-I SEE, SO WHEN ROGUE RESTRAINED HER, SHE PUSHED DOWN ON THE  
BLADE, CAUSING IT TO CUT THE HEALED FLESH. IN DOING SO THE  
WOUND REOPENED, LIKE A TORN STITCH .-THE MAN IN THE STRANGE  
WHEELCHAIR PROCLAIMED.  
  
- YES PROFESSOR, THAT WOULD SEEM TO BE THE POINT WHERE SHE  
BEGAN EXTERIOR HEMORRHAGE, WHEREAS JUDGING BY THE AMOUNT OF  
INTERNAL BLEEDING,THE AFFLICTION OF, SAY RELOCATING WOLVERINE,  
MIGHT HAVE EXACERBATED MUCH OF THE TATTER.-BEAST EXPLAINED.  
  
-I SENSE SHE REGRETS SOMETHING, I BELIEVE SHE DROPPED OUR  
QUITE HEAVY FRIEND, WOLVERINE.-THE PROFESSOR SAID, STIFLING A  
GIGGLE.  
-I WAS WONDERIN WHY MY HEAD HURT.- CAME A PHRASE FROM THE  
DOORWAY, TURNING AROUND, THE TWO MEN COULD SEE WOLVERINE  
LEANING AGAINST THE DOOR FRAME, WATCHING THEM. A CIGAR HANGING  
FROM HIS MOUTH.  
  
-LOGAN, YOU SURPRISED ME, PLEASE PUT THAT OUT, I WOULD PREFER  
IF THE SMOKE DID NOT HARM OUR PATIENT.- PROFESSOR XAVIER SAID,  
CALMLY ENOUGH THAT THE SHORT STALKY MAN COMPLIED. HE SNUFFLED  
THE CIGAR ON HIS SHOE AND TOSSED IT INTO THE TRASH CAN.   
  
-HOW IS SHE?- LOGAN INQUIRED.  
  
-SHE'LL BE FINE, IT APPEARS SHE HAS A HEALING FACTOR, MUCH  
LIKE YOURS LOGAN.- XAVIER SAID REASSURINGLY.  
  
-DO YA KNOW WHO SHE IS?- LOGAN ASKED.  
  
-NO, I AM WAITING UNTIL SHE REGAINS CONSCIOUSNESS TO DO A  
MENTAL SCAN, HOPEFULLY THEN WE CAN GET SOME ANSWERS.- THE  
PROFESSOR SAID AND LOGAN LEFT THE ROOM, SATISFIED WITH THE  
INFORMATION.  
  
THE GIRL AWOKE IN THE MED. ROOM, AS SHE REFERRED TO IT, WITH  
TWO MEN LOOKING DOWN ON HER. ONE OF THE MEN WAS THE FURRY  
GENTLEMAN THE OTHERS HAD CALLED BEAST, SHE DIDN'T RECOGNISE  
THE OTHER MAN, WHO SEEMED TO BE IN A FLOATING WHEELCHAIR.  
  
SHE WAS SURPRISED WHEN SHE HEARD A VOICE IN HER HEAD.  
*GOOD MORNING JOHANNA* HE SAID IN HER MIND. THEN, RECEIVING NO  
TELEPATHIC RESPONSE, HE SPOKE HIS GREETING ALOUD.  
  
-GOOD MORNING JOHANNA.- PROFESSOR XAVIER SAID.   
- GOOD MORNING. PROFESSOR XAVIER, I PRESUME.- THE GIRL  
ANSWERED BACK IN AN UNSURE VOICE.  
- WHY YES, I AM PROFESSOR CHARLES XAVIER, BUT HOW ON EARTH DID  
YOU KNOW THAT?-  
- I'VE READ SOME PAPERS OF YOURS, ALTHOUGH I BELIEVE YOU WANT  
TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE, PERHAPS WHY I AM HERE? - JOHANNA  
SAID, CERTAIN THAT SHE WAS INDEED CORRECT.  
-ACTUALLY YES, THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU  
ABOUT. IT WOULD SEEM, ACCORDING TO THE X-MEN, THAT YOU DIED  
LAST NIGHT. THAT DOES NOT EXPLAIN, HOWEVER, HOW YOU ARE ALIVE  
NOW, AND HOW TWO INJURED X-MEN WOKE UP IN HERE AFTER THEY HAD  
PASSED OUT. -  
- WELL ACCORDING TO YOUR MACHINES, I WAS CLINICALLY DEAD. WHEN  
I REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS, THE MACHINES WERE NOT REGISTERING  
ANYTHING.-  
  
  
  
-ANYTHING?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?- THE PROFESSOR ASKED, QUITE  
CURIOUS.  
  
-WELL, I MEAN, NO HEARTBEAT, NO BRAIN WAVES, NO PULSE AND NO  
BREATH.I DON'T KNOW IF THEY WERE MALFUNCTIONING, BUT I DO KNOW  
THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE. ONE MACHINE, MAYBE, BUT NOT  
ALL OF THEM AT ONCE.-  
  
-INTERESTING, IF WOLVERINE HADN'T DESTROYED THE MACHINERY IN A  
MAD FIT OF RAGE, WE MIGHT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LOOK INTO THAT.  
THAT IS VERY INTRIGUING THOUGH. OH I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE DR  
HENRY MCCOY.-  
  
-I BELIEVE, I'VE ALREADY BEEN GRACED BY HER PRESENCE  
PROFESSOR.- DR MCCOY SAID.   
  
- YES I THINK WE HAVE MET, I AM SORRY IF I FRIGHTENED YOU  
EARLIER.- SAID THE NOW COMFORTABLE AND RATHER POLITE JOHANNA.  
  
- YOU SEEM TO BE MUCH MORE COMFORTABLE NOW, HOW ARE YOU  
FEELING?-DR MCCOY ASKED.  
  
-I'M MUCH BETTER, I ASSUME IT'S BECAUSE I NO LONGER HAVE A  
KNIFE IN MY BACK.- SHE REPLIED.  
  
- I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A LOOK AT THAT, SEE HOW IT'S HEALED, IF  
I MAY?-THE DR ASKED.   
  
-CERTAINLY.- SHE SAID AS HE WALKED BEHIND HER AND LIFTED HER  
GOWN SO HE COULD SEE HER WOUND CLEARLY.  
  
- OH DEAR.- HE SAID AS HE REMOVED THE BANDAGE.- I BELIEVE WE  
HAVE A PROBLEM.- HE RUSHED AWAY, AND RETURNED WITH A LONG,  
CURVED NEEDLE AND THICK THREAD.  
  
-WHAT IS IT?-JOHANNA ASKED FEARFULLY.   
  
-OH , IT'S NOTHING SERIOUS, YOUR WOUND HAS JUST OPENED. I  
DIDN'T STITCH IT CLOSED BECAUSE IT WAS DISCOVERED YOU HEAL AT  
AN ABNORMAL SPEED. I EXPECTED YOU TO BE HEALED BY NOW. I WAS  
SADLY MISTAKEN. NOW I MUST STITCH YOU UP, THIS WILL NOT BE A  
PLEASANT EXPERIENCE WHILE YOU ARE AWAKE. I COULD ADMINISTER A  
LOCAL ANESTHETIC IF YOU WISH.-   
  
- DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, I HANDLE PAIN WELL.- SHE SAID.  
  
- IF YOU'RE SURE, THIS IS GOING TO CAUSE YOU SOME PAIN.-  
  
-I'M SURE, GO AHEAD.-  
  
HE SLID THE NEEDLE INTO HER SKIN EXPECTING ANY SIGN OF PAIN OR  
CURSING, AS HE SO OFTEN HEARD FROM WOLVERINE. TO HIS DISMAY,  
AND CURIOSITY, HE HEARD NONE, NOR DID SHE FLINCH AS THE NEEDLE  
WENT BACK AND FORTH THROUGH HER SKIN.  
  
-THERE IS VERY LITTLE PAIN BEING BROADCAST IN YOUR MIND, I  
WOULD LIKE FOR DR MCCOY TO ADMINISTER SOME TESTS WHEN HE'S  
DONE, IF YOU DON'T MIND.- THE PROFESSOR ASKED , WITH A HINT OF  
CURIOSITY IN HIS VOICE.  
  
-OF COURSE- CAME HER REPLY EASILY, SHOWING NO SIGNS OF PAIN,  
AS DR MCCOY FINISHED SEWING.  
  
SATISFIED WITH HER RESPONSE, XAVIER TURNED TO LEAVE, BEFORE HE  
REACHED THE DOOR, HE CALLED BACK TO JOHANNA.- I WOULD LIKE TO  
SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE WHEN THE TESTING IS DONE, I'M SURE HANK  
WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY, I WISH TO HAVE A WORD WITH HIM AS  
WELL.- WITH THAT FINAL REQUEST, HE LEFT THE ROOM.   
  
-I JUST REALISED HOW TIRED I AM.- DR MCCOY STATED. -I THINK  
I'M GOING TO GET SOME COFFEE BEFORE WE BEGIN ANY TESTS, WOULD  
YOU LIKE ANYTHING WHILE I'M UP?-  
  
-NO THANK YOU, I'M FINE.-  
  
-I'LL BE RIGHT BACK.- HE SAID AS HE LEFT THE ROOM.  
  
SHE WAITED FOR A FEW MINUTES, WHEN A YOUNG GIRL CAME INTO THE  
ROOM.  
  
- HI, I'M JUBILEE. WHO ARE YOU?- THE GIRL ASKED WITH A  
CURIOSITY THAT SOMEWHAT TOLD JOHANNA TO BE FRIGHTENED.  
  
-I'M JOHANNA, NICE TO MEET YOU JUBILEE.- SHE SAID WITH EASE,  
HIDING THE TRACES OF SHYNESS AND UNCERTAINTY, FROM THE  
HYPERACTIVE TEEN.  
  
- OH , I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, THE RUMOURS ARE ALREADY BEING  
SPREAD ABOUT YOU. THEY SAY YOU DIED BUT I GUESS NOT HUH. ANY  
WAY I DECIDED TO FIND OUT SO I SKINNED MY KNEE AND HAD TO COME  
SEE HANK, BUT HE'S NOT HERE SO I'LL WAIT AND KEEP YA COMPANY.-  
  
-GREAT, THANKS.-((OH MY GOD, DOES SHE EVER SHUT UP?, I HOPE  
SHE'S NOT TELEPATHIC THEN SHE'D KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING.))  
  
*IF SHE WERE TELEPATHIC, SHE'D BE TALKING IN YOUR MIND AS  
WELL, AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, NO SHE NEVER SHUTS UP. I'M  
JEAN BY THE WAY, YOU CAUSED QUITE AN UPROAR YESTERDAY, I'M  
GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE ALRIGHT. WE'LL HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS  
LATER THOUGH, I SENSE THAT HANK IS ALMOST THERE. I SENT UP  
SOME TEA FOR YOU AND A BISCUIT, I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HUNGRY. NOW  
I'M THE ONE THAT WON'T STOP TALKING, SEE YOU LATER.*  
  
((OH JEAN, THANKS))DR MCCOY ENTERED THE ROOM, TO FIND JUBILEE  
SITTING WITH JOHANNA ON THE STRETCHER.  
  
-OH DEAR, I SEE YOU'VE MET OUR RESIDENT CHATTERBOX, JUBILEE, I  
DEEM YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE MY PATIENT DEAF BEFORE I CAN  
ADMINISTER ANY TESTS ON HER. WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH? -  
JUBILEE STUCK OUT HER TONGUE AT HIM.  
- I SKINNED MY KNEE.- SHE SAID POINTING TO HER KNEE.  
HANK WENT TO GET BANDAGES AND SOME HYDROGEN PEROXIDE TO CLEAN  
HER SCRATCH.  
-PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM I DID IT ON PURPOSE, I'LL GET IN  
TROUBLE AGAIN.- JUBILEE PLEADED.  
- I WON'T TELL I PROMISE, I GET INTO TROUBLE ALOT TOO.-  
JOHANNA SAID WITH A SMILE, THIS GIRL WAS STARTING TO REMIND  
HER OF HERSELF WHEN SHE WAS THAT AGE.  
DR MCCOY RETURNED, AND PATCHED UP JUBILEE'S KNEE.- HOW DID YOU  
DO THIS JUBILEE?- HANK ASKED, WITH A CERTAIN KNOWLEDGE IN HIS  
EYES.-I WAS PLAYING BASKETBALL, AND I FELL.- CAME HER RESPONSE  
WITH A WINK TOWARDS JOHANNA. AFTER JUBILEE WAS BANDAGED UP,  
SHE GOT UP AND WAVING SHE LEFT THE ROOM.  
-SHE LIKES TO HEAR HERSELF TALK DOESN'T SHE?-DR MCCOY ASKED  
RHETORICALLY.  
-WHAT?? SORRY , I TUNED OUT AT "SKINNED".- THEY ERUPTED IN A  
FLOW OF LAUGHTER AS DR MCCOY HANDED HER THE TEA AND BISCUIT  
THAT JEAN HAD SENT.  
-JEAN GREY MADE ME BRING YOU THIS, YOU'LL GET TO MEET HER  
LATER, AFTER THE TESTS.-  
- I THINK I ALREADY DID, SORTA.-JOHANNA SAID POINTING TO HER  
HEAD.  
-WELL, I BELIEVE WE HAD BEST DO THE TESTING. PROFESSOR XAVIER  
IS NOT ALWAYS A PATIENT MAN.- WITH THAT SAID HE BEGAN THE  
TESTS.  
  
PART EIGHT  
  
-WOW, SO WE WERE UNDERGROUND THAT ENTIRE TIME.- JOHANNA SAID  
IN AWE AS THEY WALKED THROUGH THE HALLS OF THE LARGE MANSION.  
  
-YES WE WERE, IT'S VERY DISPARENT ALOFT IS IT NOT?- HE SAID AS  
THEY NEARED XAVIERS OFFICE.   
  
-I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A BUILDING LIKE THIS BEFORE, IT SO HUGE!  
THEN AGAIN MAYBE IT'S THOSE SEDATIVES YOU GAVE ME, I'M  
PROBABLY HALLUCINATING.- ((OR I'M DEAD))  
  
-YES, I SUPPOSE THAT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE PARADING  
THROUGH A MANSION WITH A LARGE BLUE FURRY CREATURE. WOULDN'T  
IT?-HANK SAID LAUGHING, AS HE OPENED THE DOOR THE XAVIERS  
OFFICE.  
  
- HANK, I SEE OUR PATIENT IS STILL IN ONE PIECE, ALTHOUGH SHE  
DOESN'T SEEM TO BE SO SURE THAT SHE IS. WHAT WERE YOUR  
RESULTS?- THE PROFESSOR ASKED WITH A SMILE CURVING IN HIS  
LIPS.  
  
-WELL , HER BODY HAS AN ACCELERATED HEALING FACTOR, WHICH WE  
KNEW. SHE IS VIRTUALLY UNFEIGNED BY SEDATIVES. I ADMINISTERED  
10CCS OF LOCAL ANESTHETIC, SO I COULD CONDUCT THE TESTS,  
NEEDLESS TO SAY, SHE SHOULD BE UNCONSCIOUS. ALSO I'VE  
DISCOVERED THAT SHE HAS EXCEPTIONALLY HIGH PAIN TOLERANCE, AND  
HAS INCONCEIVABLY STRONG MUSCLES. HER BRAIN ACTIVITY IS WELL  
ABOVE AVERAGE, AND SHE SHOWS SOME VERY ACUTE SIGNS OF  
TELEPATHIC ABILITIES. SHE WAS NOT COMPLETELY COOPERATIVE WITH  
THE PSYCHIATRIC EXAM, THOUGH SHE DID DEMONSTRATE SOME  
OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE TENDENCIES. THE REST IS IN MY REPORT.- HE  
SAID, HANDING A FOLDER TO THE PROFESSOR.  
  
-UNCOOPERATIVE, I WAS HOPING...- HANK LEFT THE ROOM AT THIS  
SCORNFUL SENTENCE.  
  
  
- TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME. WITH ALL DUE RESPECT PROFESSOR,  
I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR A DAY, IF THAT, AND I'M NOT PREPARED  
TO FULLY TRUST ANY OF YOU YET. I WILL, HOWEVER ALLOW YOU TO  
PROBE MY MIND, ANY THING YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE OTHER  
NIGHT. FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE ANY OF THAT, BUT IF YOU WANT TO  
KNOW ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE ASK ME AND NOT PROBE MY MIND  
WITHOUT PERMISSION.-  
  
- I UNDERSTAND, AND RESPECT THAT, I WAS INDEED WONDERING WHAT  
HAPPENED THE OTHER NIGHT, MYSELF AND JEAN WERE AWAY AT THE  
TIME.-HE SAID AS SHE FELT HIM SEARCHING HER MIND FOR THE  
EVENTS SHE MENTIONED.  
  
-OH DEAR, NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO EXPERIENCE WHAT YOU WENT  
THROUGH, WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK? EVEN WITH YOUR PAIN  
TOLERANCE, IT MUST HAVE BEEN EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL.-  
  
-I DON'T FIGHT, NEVER HAVE REALLY. I KNOW HOW AND I'M STRONG  
ENOUGH, BUT I FEEL GUILTY WHEN I HURT SOMEONE. I USUALLY TAKE  
OUT MY FRUSTRATIONS ON A WALL.-  
  
SHE YAWNED AND HER STOMACH GROWLED SHOWING HOW TIRED AND  
HUNGRY SHE WAS. SHE HADN'T SLEPT AND THE SEDATIVES WERE TAKING  
A MINOR EFFECT, AND ALL SHE HAD EATEN IN THE PAST TWO DAYS WAS  
A BISCUIT.  
  
-WE HAD BETTER GET YOU SOME FOOD, YOU LOOK FAMISHED.-  
-THANK YOU PROFESSOR.- SHE SAID AS THEY LEFT THE ROOM AND  
HEADED TOWARDS THE KITCHEN.  
  
PART NINE  
  
THEY ENTERED THE KITCHEN TO FIND EVERYONE SITING ENJOYING  
THEIR MORNING MEALS. THE ONE THEY CALLED CYCLOPS STOOD, GIVING  
HER HIS SEAT, WHILE EVERYONE ELSE GAVE HER WARM SMILES BETWEEN  
MOUTHFULS OF FOOD. ((CHARMING)) SHE THOUGHT, JEAN AND XAVIER  
PICKED UP HER THOUGHTS, AND BURST OUT LAUGHING, LEAVING  
EVERYONE ELSE PUZZLED. NO ONE QUESTIONED THE TWO TELEPATHS,  
AND FINISHED THEIR MEAL. JOHANNA HAD GOTTEN UP AND MADE  
HERSELF AN OMELETTE. THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAD NOT BEEN PRESENT  
WAS THE WOMAN WITH THE WHITE STREAK IN HER LONG BROWN HAIR,  
AND THE PLEASANT SOUTHERN ACCENT, WALKED INTO THE ROOM.  
-WHAT SMELLS SO GOOD??- SHE ASKED AS HER EMPTY STOMACH RUMBLED  
IN AWE AT THE WONDERFUL SMELL.  
-I MADE AN OMELETTE, THERE'S STILL SOME LEFT, IF YOU WANT  
ANY.-JOHANNA OFFERED. THE WOMAN GLADLY ACCEPTED AND SAT DOWN  
BESIDE JOHANNA TO EAT HER MEAL. ONCE THEY WERE BOTH FINISHED,  
THE PROFESSOR COMMENCED FORMAL INTRODUCTIONS.  
-JOHANNA THIS IS SCOTT SUMMERS, ALSO KNOWN AS CYCLOPS.HE IS  
THE LEADER OF THE X-MEN AND THE MEMBERS TREAT HIM  
ACCORDINGLY.- HE SAID HOVERING BESIDE THE MAN WHOM THE OTHERS  
HAD CALLED CYKE, MUCH TO HIS ANNOYANCE.  
- THAT IS ALL EXCEPT THIS MAN HERE, THIS IS LOGAN, ALSO KNOWN  
AS WOLVERINE, HE IS THE ONE WHO FOUND YOU OUTSIDE THE GATES.-  
-AND THE ONE WHO SNIFFED ME OUT THE SECOND TIME AS WELL, I  
BELIEVE.-  
-SORRY ABOUT THAT KID, BUT YOU JUST HIDIN THERE PISSED ME  
OFF.- THE SHORT GRUFF MAN SAID, WITH A GLITTER OF REGRET IN  
HIS EYES.  
-YES WELL, THIS IS ROGUE, I'M AFRAID YOU GAVE HER QUITE A  
SCARE THE OTHER NIGHT, SHE IS NOT KNOWN FOR LOSING  
CONSCIOUSNESS.- HE SAID AS HE PASSED BY THE WOMAN WITH THE  
ACCENT.  
-I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT, I DIDN'T SEE YOU, AND THEN I  
KINDA PANICKED.- JOHANNA SAID, WITH OBVIOUS REGRET SHOWN ON  
HER FACE.  
-ALL IS FORGIVEN SUGAH, AFTER THIS OMELETTE, AH'D FORGIVE YOU  
FOR ANYTHIN.-  
BEFORE XAVIER COULD GET TO THE MAN IN THE LONG TAN TRENCH  
COAT, HE HAD JUMPED OUT OF HIS CHAIR AND WAS IN FRONT OF  
JOHANNA, HOLDING HER HAND, HE SAID.- REMY LEBEAU, CHER, AUSSIE  
CONAITRE, GAMBIT.-HE LEANED DOWN AND GENTLY KISSED THE BACK OF  
HER HAND. JOHANNA BLUSHED. - ENCHANTE.- SHE SAID IN PERFECT  
FRENCH.  
- MOVING ON, YOU OF COURSE HAVE ALREADY MET JEAN, SO TO  
SPEAK.-  
- YES I HAVE, NICE TO SEE YOU IN PERSON JEAN.- JOHANNA SAID  
WITH A WARM SMILE, ONLY OUT DONE BY THE SMILE SHE RECEIVED IN  
RETURN.  
-AND YOU ALREADY KNOW HANK, MYSELF AND JUBILEE.- HE SAID, ALL  
OFFERING WELCOMING SMILES.  
-ANYWAY, I BELIEVE YOU NEED SOME REST. YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT IN  
AWHILE AND THOSE SEDATIVES HANK GAVE YOU ARE QUITE POWERFUL.  
I'M ACTUALLY SURPRISED YOU DIDN'T PASS OUT WHILE HE WAS GIVING  
THEM TO YOU, ALL OF THE OTHER X-MEN DO AND THEY TAKE A  
SIGNIFICANTLY LOWER DOSAGE. LOGAN WOULD YOU MIND SHOWING  
JOHANNA TO HER ROOM, IT'S THE ONE RIGHT ACROSS FROM YOURS.-  
-SURE THING CHUCK.- LOGAN RESPONDED GETTING UP TO TAKE HER  
AWAY.  
  
PART TEN  
  
JOHANNA AND WOLVERINE WALKED UP THE STAIRS TO THE NEXT LEVEL  
OF THE MANSION. THEY TURN DOWN THE HALL AS THEY BOTH DECIDE TO  
BREAK THE TENSE SILENCE.-WHERE DO...- THE BOTH SAID IN SYNC  
WITH EACH OTHER. -WHERE HAVE WE MET BEFORE?- LOGAN SAID AS HE  
REALISED SHE WAS NOT GOING TO.- I DON'T KNOW, BUT I RECOGNIZE  
YOUR SCENT.- SHE SAID.- WHERE YA FROM KID?- WAS THE ODD  
RESPONSE.-I'M FROM CANADA. -THE GIRL SAID, UNSURE OF WHAT HE  
WAS GONNA SAY NEXT.  
-CANADA EH, WHERE?- CAME THE NEXT GRUFFY QUESTION.  
- WELL, I'VE LIVED ALL OVER. INUVIK , WHEN I WAS A BABY, BUT  
NOT FOR LONG, THEN EDMONTON, ST-HUBERT, BORDON AND COMOX.- SHE  
SAID , NOT EXPECTING HIM TO KNOW WHERE ANY OF THESE PLACES  
WERE.   
-INUVIK EH, HMM, FOLKS IN THE MILITARY?-HE ASKED AFTER A FEW  
MOMENTS OF PONDER.  
-YA, BUT...-SHE BEGAN BUT HE INTERRUPTED.  
-I WAS TOO, BEEN POSTED TO ALL OF THOSE PLACES AND MORE, FORE  
YOU WERE EVEN BORN.-  
-OH.-  
-HERE WE ARE.- HE SAID, OPENING A LARGE DOOR. THERE WAS A  
LARGE OAK BED AND DRESSER SET IN THE ROOM AND A DOOR LEADING  
TO A WALK IN CLOSET, SHE SUSPECTED THERE WAS ALSO A BATHROOM  
THROUGH THERE AS WELL.  
-CHUCK, SAYS YA BETTER REST UP SO I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YA  
DO.THIS IS MY ROOM RIGHT HERE.-HE SAID POINTING TO A ROOM  
ACROSS THE HALL.-I'M GONNA BE IN THERE AN IF I DON'T HEAR  
SLEEPIN NOISES IN TEN MINUTES I'M GONNA MAKE YA SLEEP.-HE HELD  
A FIST TO HER HEAD AND RELEASED THE RETRACTABLE CLAWS THAT SHE  
KNEW WERE THERE, TO FRIGHTEN HER.  
-OK.- SHE SAID, NOT AFRAID. -NIGHT LOGAN.- SHE WALKED INTO THE  
ROOM AND CLOSED THE DOOR.   
SHE FELL ASLEEP ALMOST AS SOON AS SHE HIT THE BED, SHE WAS  
EXHAUSTED FROM THE TESTS AND KNEW THERE WERE MORE TO COME.SHE  
HAD STRANGE DREAMS THAT SHE FELT WERE THE CAUSE OF XAVIER  
TRYING TO PROBE HER MIND.((DOESN'T MATTER,))SHE THOUGHT,  
SHIELDING HER THOUGHTS FROM HIM.((HE'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT I  
DON'T WANT HIM TO ANYWAY.))  
  
PART ELEVEN  
  
SHE AWOKE AT 2:30 IN THE AFTERNOON, NOT A BAD NAP CONSIDERING  
SHE HAD GONE TO BED AT ABOUT 5:00 THAT MORNING. SHE WRAPPED ON  
LOGANS DOOR, SHE KNEW HE WAS AWAKE FROM THE SMELL OF CIGAR.  
SHE DIDN'T WAIT FOR HIM AS SHE INSTINCTIVELY FOLLOWED THE  
FAMILIAR SMELLS TO THE KITCHEN.  
-IS THAT GUMBO??- SHE ASKED AS WOLVERINE WALKED DOWN THE  
STAIRS BESIDE HER.  
-YUP THE CAJUN'S COOKIN, JUST STARTED THOUGH, HOPE YA LIKE  
SPICY FOOD.-  
-OH I DO.- SHE SAID WITH A MISCHIEVOUS GRIN.  
THEY ENTERED THE KITCHEN TO FIND REMY IN THE FIRST STAGES OF  
HIS ROUX.  
-THAT'S GONNA BURN.- JOHANNA SAID CAUTIOUSLY OFFERING ADVICE  
TO THE CAJUN MAN.  
-NO OFFENCE CHER, BUT ARE YOU GONNA TELL A CAJUN HOW TO MAKE  
GUMBO?- HE ASKED SLIGHTLY INSULTED AT AN OUTSIDER TELLING HIM  
WHAT TO DO.  
-I AIN'T TELLING I'M WARNING IT'S GONNA BURN IF YOU DON'T KEEP  
STIRING.- SHE SAID WITH A MOTHERLY KNOWLEDGABLE TONE.  
-AN YOU CAN DO BETTER CHER?-HE ASKED.  
-WHY MY DEAR REMY, IS THAT A CHALLENGE?.- SHE SAID AS SHE  
PICKED UP A POT AND SPOON.  
-IF YOU TINK YOU CAN BEAT REMY CHER, POURQUOI PAS?-  
HE SAID CHALLENGINGLY, AND THE COOKOFF BEGAN.  
  
  
PART TWELVE  
  
- AND THE NEWBIE WINS!- CAME THE RESPONSE TO THE ANXIOUS COOKS   
QUESTIONS, THE CONTEST WAS CLOSE, BUT WHEN LOGAN HAD TO GET  
MILK FOR HIS STEAMING TONGUE. EVERYONE KNEW SHE HAD BEET THE  
CAJUN IN THE GUMBO COOK OFF.  
- LET REMY TRY DAT GUMBO, CHER.- THE CAJUN MAN SAID AS HE  
SLIPPED A SPOONFUL OF THE SPICY SOUP INTO HIS MOUTH, SECONDS  
LATER HE WAS HEADED FOR THE MILK, HIS TONGUE RED AND HIS FACE  
SWEATING.  
-OK, PETITE WINS.- HE SAID GIVING UP.  
-THANK YOU, I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THAT GOOD.- SHE SAID TAKING  
A SPOONFUL TO HER LIPS, AND DESPITE THE PLEAS FROM THE CAJUN,  
TOOK A TASTE. TO EVERYONE'S AMAZEMENT, SHE SAID -I GUESS I PUT  
A LITTLE TOO MUCH SPICE IN IT.- SHE GRABBED A GLASS OF WATER  
AND SWALLOWED IT BEFORE ANYONE COULD PROTEST. THE PROFESSOR  
CAME INTO THE ROOM WHILE EVERYONE ELSE WAS IN AWE.  
  
-NOW THAT EVERYONE HAS EATEN, X-MEN REPORT TO THE DANGER  
ROOM.- THE TEAMMATES LEFT, JOHANNA AND THE PROFESSOR IN THE  
KITCHEN FOR A MOMENT.-THIS IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER TEST  
JOHANNA, THE DANGER ROOM IS A HOLOGRAPHIC TRAINING ROOM. WE  
NEED TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO. UNFORTUNATELY, YOU WILL BE  
REQUIRED TO FIGHT, BUT DO THE BEST YOU CAN, I ASSURE YOU IT  
WILL NOT BE EASY.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  



End file.
